


Making The Announcement

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Families of Choice, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Nervous Harry, Public announcements, So Married, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry makethe announcementto their family and friends.





	Making The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> My twenty-ninth Fictober story, based on the prompt: "That's what I was talking about."

Harry was nervous. 

A million Wrackspurts seemed to tumble through his stomach and his throat felt as dry as if he’d drank a vial of Living Death. He cast a Tempus Charm, and was surprised to discover that only three minutes had passed since he’d last looked at the time. _Merlin_, Harry decided. Fighting that Hungarian Horntail had been less nerve-racking. 

“They’re all here,” Draco murmured, casting a Silencing Spell just wide enough to surround the pair of them. “Pans and Theo. Blaise and ‘Story. Hermione and Ron-”

“Give them a minute,” Harry replied, the words feeling as heavy as Bezoars in his mouth. This was literally the biggest news he’d even had to share and he didn’t want to blurt it out. There was a glass of Elf-Mead in his hand, but Harry didn’t want to drink it. He thought he might throw up if he did. 

Draco took Harry’s hand in his own, and placed the offending drink on their mantelpiece. “That's what I was talking about,” Draco said. “You always get anxious when you’re faced with a lot of faces. Told you we should have told them separately. Or just told Pansy. She’d have spread the news quicker than a Goblin in a Vault-”

“They’re our best friends,” Harry said, frowning. “I didn’t want any of them hearing from each other. Or, Salazar-forbid, the bloody _Prophet_-”

“Nobody will be telling the Prophet anything,” Draco laughed. “They hate that rag as much as we do. Now listen to me, Potter. We’re ready for this. Been ready for a _long_ time.”

~@~ 

Harry stood, and the eyes of everyone in the room were soon upon him. The silence was seemed to press on him from every side and he fidgeted, forcing himself to start to speak. 

“Thank you, everyone for coming,” he began, his voice breaking. “What we wanted to tell you… That is, what we wanted to _say_is… I’m not explaining myself very well-”

Draco had to step in then. “I think what Potter here, is trying to say- and failing miserably, I might add- is that I’m _pregnant_. Potter here has managed to knock me up, which was quite the accomplishment I can assure you. Please everybody enjoy their drink, as I’m unfortunately forbidden-” The rest of Draco’s words disappeared, lost within a chorus of happy cheering, kisses and handshakes. 

Harry hadn’t needed to be nervous, he realised in a rush. Every doubt that had swirled around his brain seemed to evaporate from existence. 

With Draco beside him, the pair of them could achieve anything in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying with these stories so far! I really appreciate every single reader <3 <3 <3  
XXXX


End file.
